


Deal of a lifetime

by Electtonic



Category: bhna, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Demon Summoning, Other, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electtonic/pseuds/Electtonic
Summary: Hello everyone! So its been 2 years since Ive writen a fic, so I apologize in advanced for any issues or problems with the flow! Im trying to keep the Reader Androgynous so it can fit for anyone who reads it!





	1. How it all started

In a world full of Heros with amazing quirks and abilities, being one of the very few who were quirkless.. sucked. 

You weren't sure how you came to the idea that maybe if demons were real, you could summon one and beg them to give you a quirk. 

The idea came to you as you were putting away the new stock of books your store had ordered. One happened to be about a man who made a deal with the devil for ultimate power. You shook your head as you read the back, but while you went about your day, that seed of a thought started to grow more and more. 

You stood at your cash register and just started to reflect on how it was growing up without a quirk. The dark and lonesome memories flowing back into your mind. You closed your eyes as your life flashed back. Back to the time you had been full of excitement, childish joy and wonder. Then the day your world came crumbling down. 

Your family was full of heroes with impressive quirks, From super strength to turning invisible, you had hoped to join your family's company and help those around you. But, You got the short straw and struck out. 

You remembered being so excited as a child to be like your family, or even the Number one Hero, Endevour. You had posters of all your favorite heroes all over your small room. You stayed up late just to watch the late night news and see your Heroes in action. You were pumped to the max. You felt like nothing could break your spirits! You were going to become a hero! 

But one day, you got criticality ill. Being sent to the hospital and put in intensive care. You couldn't really remember much of the days you were hooked up to all those machines. The day you overheard your doctor talk to your parents through, you could never forget. 

"Your child will be fine, but I do have a pressing issue to discuss with you" He said as he looked down at your file. "Your child is quirkless." He said. You could hear your mother gasp and your father curse. "How do you know this? They could just be a late bloomer!" You heard your father say in a fit of rage at the doctor. "Your child is how old now? 7? They should have had their quirk 3 years ago, and the Xrays don't lie." He held up a xray taken of one of your legs. He pointed to your foot. Going over how there was a bone too many, and how you would never get a quirk. All because of one, tiny bone in your foot.

You remeber your heart sinking and your eyes welling up with tears. You choked back sobs as you rolled over in the hospital bed. Facing towards the window as you looked out. "Your child is quirkless", replayed over and over in your head, this couldn't be. He must have gotten it all wrong! You tried to keep telling yourself, but when your parents returned to your room, to see the sadness in their eyes, you knew the doctor wasn't wrong.

Even thou you knew, your parents didn't tell you right away. Things around your home had become much different. You knew that your siblings all knew, as everyone was so careful around you, as if you were a porcelain doll who could break at any second. 

You were moved to a new school as well. One with people who were just like you. Quirkless. 

You recalled those days had been dark and cold. You had thought being around others like yourself would give you some hope, some warmth in your life, but all you felt was the cold painful depression that loomed over your teenage years. 

You opened your eyes as you heard the small bell by the door ding. You wiped the smalls tears from your eyes that had started to form. Composing yourself as quickly as you could. 

You put your best smile on and greeted your customer. "Hello and Welcome! If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask!" You said in a chipper tone of voice. 

Others may have seen, what looked like an outgoing and happy person. But deep down. You felt nothingness. It had all been a mask you wore since fate had decided to turn its back on you. 

That book kept popping up in your mind. Could it possibly work? It wasn't like summoning the devil was unheard of. 

Now you felt if this summoning worked, You could be like everyone else, maybe even better. Maybe there was still a small glimmer of hope left. 

As the day went on you kept hyping yourself for your plans. You were going to do this. As you locked up shop you gathered the pile of books you had set aside throughout the day. 

By the time your shift was over, that seed had bloomed into a flower. Now this thought ; this insane idea; Was starting to become something you really were considering.

You felt determined. Something you hadnt felt since you were young. 

With a stack of books in your arms, you headed to the flight of stairs that lead up to your small apartment above the shop. 

You were going to do this. There was no turning back. 

\---

This is where your story begins, the story of how you met the demon who changed your life. For better or for worse, you gave your soul to this demon who gave you all you could have ever want, and maybe, just a bit more. 

 

\--------


	2. The Demon Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited Chap 2!  
> I still suck at Summaries!  
> Smutt will come up in the next chapter!

The lights of your small apartment came to life as you slowly made your way up the stairs. You were so grateful you had set up motion sensors for your lights, or you'd be stuck trying to climb the stairs in the dark with an arm full of books. 

 

Using your hip to push open the main door to your apartment you shuffled in as you kicked off your shoes. "I'm home!" you say as you place the books down on the small table by the door. You had gotten it to place mail on, but used it for pretty much anything. 

The small sound of paws hitting the hardwood floor made a smile appear on your tired face. Your one true friend came to greet you as you arrived home. 

 

You knelt down and let your furry friend climb up your arm and give you soft little boops with their nose. "Miss me?" You ask as you pet your pet Ferrets soft fur. They chitter in response as they perch themself on your shoulder. 

You pet your furry friend as you look over at the pile of books. "Tonight's either going to be hella crazy, or I'm just going to look like a mad man" You chuckle as you stand back up. Stretching as you reach for the first book on the pile. 

"Now lets see here..." 

 

You flipped through the pages of first book. This one seemed to be mostly on the Lore behind Demon Summoning. Might as well read into it, get a better feel for it, your goal was to read all those books before you decided if this was really what you wanted to do. 

\---

By the time you had finished all the books, it was well past midnight. "Well, I think I am ready to do this, what do you think Sakki?" You asked your ferret as you scratch under his chin. He makes a soft yawn and nibbles your finger a bit. Seemed while you were reading, he had cuddled up to the nape of your neck and took a nap. 

You push yourself up off your couch and take him to his cage. You normally left the door open for him so he could wander, but for the safety of your little friend, it was best to lock the door this time. Sakki didn't seem to mind thou as he went right to his food dish and started hoarding food into his mouth. 

You chuckle then look back to the pile of books. "Well one of them said I should do the summons during the witching hour of 3am.." You looked at your wall clock. 1:47am. "Ok, I've got about an hour to get together all I need.. I also need to decide what Demon I want to summon. "

 

Taking the Demon handbook from the pile you flip through the pages. Looking at old drawings of each Demon, they almost looked like tarot cards to you. You landed on one that looked promising. 

 

The book showed an image of what looked like a Buff Demon. Dark eyes, horns, a tail, the rest was kinda casual looking, but this was a drawing done on stone back in the 18th century, so you didn't really know what to expect. But the Demon was called 'The Wish Granter'. So it seemed this would be your best bet, being your only wish had been to have a quirk, to be a hero, like your own family. 

\---

It was time. You had spent the last hour or so getting together all the things you needed. Thankfully you had an abundance of black candles, you usually used them to light up your bathroom when you wanted a calm, and peaceful bath. The store near your house only ever seemed to have black ones, so its what you got. 

White paint wasn't hard to come by either. You drew the pentagram and all the symbols you needed on your bathroom floor. Being it was the only one not covered in carpet or other things such as furniture. 

Placing a candle on each point, you lighted them counter clockwise as the book you held told you to. Once all the candles were lit, it was time for the painful part. 

 

Holding a kitchen knife in your hand you closed your eyes. Chanting slowly the words the book instructed you to do, you pressed the edge of the blade to the palm of your left hand. Wincing at the pain as you felt it cut deep into your flesh. "With these words, and this blood, I summon thee" 

You squeezed your now injured hand and dropped a good amount of blood onto the circle. Closing the book you cradled your hurt hand. 

You stood there for a good 10 minutes.. waiting. "Tsk.. " You grit your teeth as you wrinkled your nose. Seemed it hadn't worked. You honestly didn't know what you had expected. 

You grabbed the book and were ready to throw it when you looked your circle over, then to the page in the book. "oh.. Well shit" You laughed a bit. You had forgotten a symbol, due to the fact your foot had been there you must have forgoten it. 

Moving your foot you use some of the blood from your hand to make the last symbol. Stepping back, you say the words once more, and drop more fresh blood.

This time thou, you swore you felt your heart stop. It was almost as if all time had stopped with it. 

You couldn't move? You tried to, but the only thing that you could move, was your eyes. Had it worked? Was a Demon coming? 

Gong. You blinked.. You heard a Gong? Maybe it was just your brain making a sound to make up for the dead silence that now fell upon your home. You would have kept telling yourself this, hadn't you looked down to see the blood your had dripped onto the circle, now making a perfect pool, and turning black. 

 

This was happening. There was no longer any doubt in your mind. Your eyes dilated as you soon saw the form of a hand come out of the pool. Slamming itself on the floor as more of a body came into veiw. 

 

Slowly, a figure pulled itself out of the blood, icey cold blue eyes on you as now your ears rang with the sound of laughter. 

"Well Well mortal~ Congrats" a deep voice soon was heard. "Was wondering if you'd have noticed your little mistake" the form said as it stood up tall. 

 

Shaking the blood from their body, You looked confused. 

 

Now standing before you.. hadn't been the buff demon you assumed you were summoning.. But this tall, Lanky, almost skeletal looking Demon. 

The demon patted off his vest and looked at his pocket watch. "Took you almost.. an hour to summon me? Tsk tsk, you must be a newbie" He smirked. Flashing you his sharp, yellowing teeth. 

Now able to move you grabbed the Demon Guide again.. Did you do something wrong? This didn't look anything like the demon you wanted to summon. 

He looked.. annoyed. "What? Disappointed? Well look sweetheart, we all don't look like what the books say we do. But" He soon was behind you as a clawed finger pointed to the image. "That is very much me" 

You jumped as he soon was behind you, you had felt his ice cold breath on the back of your neck that made your skin crawl. 

Before you could open your mouth to ask him anything. He was already speaking. "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself" He bowed. "I am Toshinori Yagi, the Demon of Wishes and Desires" He said with a coy grin upon his skeletal face. 

"Toshinori.. Yagi?" You looked at him oddly, what a.. common but unusual name for a demon.. You didn't wanna question it thou as you were already feeling his ice cold stare on you again. 

 

"Yes, and to whom do I have the pleasure of being summoned by this morning?" He asked as he slipped his pocket watch back into his vest pocket. He was looking you over with his cold stare, never blinking once. 

"Y/N" You said sheepishly. You hadn't expected a demon to be so formal, wanting an introduction. "Y/N, what a lovely name" The demon soon cooed. 

"So, what is it you desire mortal? What can I do for you?" He asked as he took a seat on the edge of your bath tub. Crossing one long and lanky leg over the other. His tail swaying side to side much like a cats. 

You looked him over before giving him a response. 

Toshinori was, Tall. With Dirty blonde hair, icy blue eyes, very well kept white claws, sharp yellowing teeth, a pair of horns that had 2 small and 2 large, one of each on each side, going from dark blue tips to light blue, his long spaded tail seemed to follow the same color pattern. 

"I want you to give me a Quirk" You soon blurt out. "I was born without one, and being Quirkless in this world is killing me" the sound of sadness equivilant in your voice as you spoke to the tall Demon. 

"Honestly, I couldn't care what Quirk it is, long as it is one that is Pro-Hero worthy, so nothing that wouldn't benefit me in that way" You said as you puffed out your chest. You were trying to look calm and collected to the demon as his blue eyes never left you once as you spoke. 

Soon as you finished talking, he burst into a fit of laughter. "Is that really all?" He asked as he leaned on one lanky arm. "You summoned me, just to give you a Quirk? And not even care? I could easily give you a quirk that makes you the number one?" He chuckled deeply. 

He sat up and stretched his back. "But you wish to make a deal with me, just to give you a quirk? You know what the cost of a deal with me is your soul right?" He leaned on an arm. "Might as well make it worth it honestly, its like selling your soul for a new pair of shoes, not caring the brand , make, look, just, a new pair" 

His comment and laughter only upset you. Did he think this was some sort of joke? "Look here asshole" you sneered. "I want a Quirk, and you are going to give me one. I couldn't give two fucks about my soul. I'm just tired of being an average person in a world full of super hero's" You had walked right up to him and poked his chest rather roughly with two of your fingers. "So do we have a deal or not?" 

You sudden outburst seemed to only make the Demon grin. He could see a fire burning inside of you. Like a wildfire, burning all in its path. 

He clicked his tongue as he grabbed your wrist. 

"For one.. Do not, touch me mortal" He said darkly, his expression soon changing to an amused smirk. "But I like you. You have gutts, and you sorta know what you want." 

He snapped his fingers as a golden tipped pen fell into his hand. Another snap and paper fell into the other. 

"How about ask me, more properly, The.. We shall see if the terms are acceptable" He cooed. "This is pretty much a business deal after all. You ask me of this, I'll stay around for a week, make sure it really is what you want. Once the week is over, if you are satisfied, I shall collect your soul as payment. And when its all said in done.. You will be mine" He grinned widely.

Without a second thought to even look more into it you nodded. 

 

"Toshinori, Demon of Wishes and Desires, I, Y/N, ask upoin you to make a contract with me. In exchange for my soul, I ask you to give me a quirk that will make me a pro-hero. A Quirk that will make me rise up in the Ranks" 

The demon seemed to purr as this as he walked over and touched your cheek with one of his cold hands. 

Toshi brought the pent to your finger and quickly pricked it. Holding it out to you now with the contract held out, he pointed to a line with one of his long claws. "Sign here human" He smirked as he looked down at you. 

Without hesitation you took the pen and signed your name. You hadn't wanted anything else more in your life before, the Adrenalin rushing through your veins as you finished signing.  
Once done signing, the scroll vanished into thin air. The demon had a devious grin on his face. His eyes glowing as his form changed. Now you saw why the book showed him as a buff figure. 

Now standing before you was the 7'4 tall demon, with rippling muscles, and a much bigger grin. One single blue eye looked down at you. 

"The contract is signed.. Now I shall grant your wish" He reached up and plucked one, long strand of his blonde hair from his head and held it out to you. 

 

"Eat this" 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting to read chapter 2! I'm sorry if it seems a bit repetive here and there, I am still working on improving my writing style!  
> Art the next chapter will be done by my Fantastic friend Sam, Link to their Twitter shall be listed bellow all of this!  
> If you guys could leave feed back, thats be great! Next Chapter should have some smutt in it. Trying to do a slow burn, build it up over time! 
> 
> Sams Twitter: https://twitter.com/teratodentata  
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/shadow_jae  
> My Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/electtonic


	3. Getting your Quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some of the steamy stuff! Make sure to read the notes at the very end!!

The look on your face just made Toshi laugh loudly with his hands on his sides. "You look confused as fuck" He chuckled as he rose a thick brow at you.   
  
  
You looked insanely confused.. "Eat.. your hair..? Why?" You asked crossing your arms across your chest. "I don't really know how eating a strand of your hair will give me a quirk?"   
  
  
He leaned back on his tail and shook his head with a chuckle. "Look, in order for you to get my quirk, as I am giving you mine, You have to injest some of my DNA, normally people prefer to go the hair route.. But there are other ways we can do this"   
  
  
"You are giving me .. Wait Demons have quirks?" You now had so many questions going through your head, you had to sit down in the process as you made a face that made the larger man laugh.   
  
"Ok, Look, My quirk is called Thrall for One.. Its hard to explain it untill you have it.. But you'd be a great host for it" He grinned widely, showing off all those large teeth.   
  
You stared at his teeth and swallowed hard.. the thought of those teeth sinking into your flesh appeared into your mind for some reason. The look one your face now made him quirk his brow at you in question. You just shake your head at him and he shrugs.   
  
"So what other options are there?"You ask looking up at him from your seat. "Welll~" He stopped leaning on his tail and swung it around a bit in his large hands. "You would need DNA from me one way or another.. Blood, Hair.. Semen" He chuckled. "So I'll give you a few options"   
  
He held up a large clawed hand, "One, You could suck it up, and eat the hair, yes its not the best option, but its a quick and painless one. Two" He held up 2 fingers. "I can cut my finger and make you drink some of my blood, but unlike human blood, my blood is boiling hot.. and you may not enjoy that outcome of burning your throat" He then smirked as he held up 3 fingers. "Third and final option, I shove my cock down your throat and make you swallow my cum" He chuckled deeply at this option. 

  
Your face turns bright red as you hear what he said. "I.. C-Can I think about it?" You ask as you scoot back in your seat a bit. He licks his lips as he nods. "Sure, 5 minutes, then either you tell me, or ..." He leaned in close, his glowing blue eyes on you, both in view. "I'll decide for you"   
  
You felt a bit of fear as he looked at you. Seeing both of his eyes on you, you meakly nod to him. Looking down at your hands as you try and decide what option to pick.   
  
Toshinori had turned around to look over where you had summoned him as you made your choice. You eyes slowly looking up at him.. Taking in his form.  
  
He was a massive man, 7 feet in height, with the body that could have been made by the Gods. Rippling Muscles, fine toned thighs.. And a nice long spaded tail. Your eyes trailed back up his form, to look at his pointed ears. They twitched a bit as he looked around.   
  
Toshinori knew you were looking him over, he could feel your eyes on his body, and he was loving every second. He acted thou as if he hadn't noticed, to not alarm you.   
  
You watched as his muscles flexed as he adjusted his tie.. He was one tall glass of water, and you.. were Thirsty.   
  
Swallowing hard you lick your dry lips. "I..I chose wh..what I'd like" you say weakly as you try and look away from his form, but you can't pry your eyes away from him.   
  
"Oh~? Well Mortal, what will it be?" He asks as he cocks his hip at you. His broad arms crossed over his wide chest.   
  
"I..I'll take.. the... 3rd option.." Your face feels as if you were splashed with lava, burning up so much you were suprised your skin didn't melt off.   
  
"HAHA! I knew you'd pick that mortal" he bellowed as he now was looming over you. His tail flicking side to side as the look of lust was now in his eyes.   
  
"Well then, we will have the fun way of giving you my quirk.." He purred. "We can consider it as part of your payment as well" He cooed as he ran a claw down your red cheek.   
  
You nod as you can feel sweat bead down your forehead, Just being around this demon was making you feel like you had already fallen into the pits of hell. But you were loving every second of it.   
  
He stands back up stright and grabs his belt, effortlessly pulling it open as he never takes his eyes off you. "Hope you know how to breath through your nose while you suck cock babe.. cause.. I'm going to fuck your throat raw"   
  
Watching him carefully you can feel yourself start to drool. The noticeable outline of his cock in your pants makes you excited.   
  
He is being slow as he unbuttons his pants and slowly pulls the zipper down. You watch as the tip of his tail pushes his shirt up a bit to show off those abs, and that curly blonde happy trail. Your eyes move back down as you can see the base of his cock already. Of course a demon like him would be going commando.   
  
He chuckles deeply as he decides to give you what you want. Reaching into his trousers he pulls out his thick, hefty cock. You admire the thick veins, the fat head, and just, the look of his cock.   
  
He's uncut as well, you can see the foreskin pulled back as his cock was already becoming quite errect.   
  
"Well? Think you can handle me?" He smirks looking down at you, he wipes a bit of the drool from your lips with his tail.   
  
"O-Oh I..I can handle you.. " You lick your lips as you get down onto your knees. You hear him growl in pleasure as he holds his cock out for you with one hand.   
  
Swallowing you lean forward and press your plush lips against the head of his cock. You can taste his salty precum as you suck softly. Soft eyes looking up at him to see the look on his face.  
  
He is biting his lip as he lets out a deep breath. "Mmm.. Thats it..." He growls as he runs his claws through your hair. "Now.. open wide" He smirks as he watches you slowly open your mouth.   
  
He moves his hips forward and presses his cock down against your tongue. Letting the slickness help his cock slide into your mouth.   
  
You have to keep your mouth wide open to take his girth. He was a thick boy for sure, he made up for length with his girth. He wasn't an insanely long boy. He was a good size for someone of his staure and height.   
  
Soon enough you felt your nose being tickled by his pubic hair. Mouth wide open and full of his meat.   
  
He held tangled his claws into your hair as he let out a deep, animistic growl from deep in his throat. His hips started to move as the head of his cock pressed against the back of your throat.   
  
He did mention he was going to fuck your throat raw, and he was a man of his word. Holding your head with both of his clawed hands now, he roughly started to thrust his hips.  
  
You bob your head as well as you hold onto his wrists, looking up at him as you do your best to suck his cock. You think it helps he is doing most the action, but at this point you feel he is using you like a toy.   
  
But you accept this, letting him use you so that you can swallow his cum, and finally get a quirk. You're not sure what excites you more, the thought of getting a Quirk, or that nagging thought of what that thick dick would feel like inside of you.   
  
By now you can feel tears welling up in the corners of your eyes, He used your mouth till he was himself a drooling mess. "Fuckkk your mouth feels so nice human~" He praises you as you can feel his cock now twitching. He is getting close..   
  
You want to do something to send him over that edge, thinking quickly you reach up and cup his balls in your hands, softly rolling them in your palms.   
  
His breath hitches as you do this and he lets out a shaky laugh. "Ooh ho ho~ Mortal, you know how to get a fella off huh? Well.. get ready"   
  
With a few more rough thrusts you soon feel strands of his hot cum shoot down your throat. You place your hands on his thighs as you try your best to swallow each salty drop. Not wanting to waste a bit. He is biting his lip and looking down at you.   
  
"Mmmm, fuck yes human, swallow all of it.. you've earned my quirk all right" He chuckled. Pulling his cock out of your mouth you are finally able to catch your breath. Holding your chest with one hand and rubbing your jaw with another.   
  
"I ..I don't feel any different?" You say looking up at him. "How do I know I have a quirk now?" You say wiping your mouth on your shirt.   
  
As he is tucking himself back into his pants he looks at you. "Trust me, you are no longer Quirkless, but I don't think you're going to want to go out and test it just yet.. trust me"   
  
Crossing your arms across your chest and give him a look. He sighs as he rubs his temples, coming down from his orgasmic high.   
  
"Let me explain kitten" He waves a hand as he sits down. "Thrall for One, is a Succubus/Incubus quirk" Toshi explains. "You're quirk, is.. well a sexual one. You can make people become insanely aroused, just by yelling.. well.. hah... Its kinda stupid and silly but" He sat up and puffed his chest out. " I AM HERE"   
  
"So by intentionally saying, "I AM HERE" You will release a blue smoke, whom ever near you inhales it, well, boom, put one and one together" He grinned.   
  
The look on your face was now.. distorted. Not in disgust no, but more of in a.. "WHAT?!" Look.   
Causing Toshi to laugh loudly as he laid on his side. "Well you never gave me a specific quirk, so~ Now you are a Sexy Succubus/Incubus~" He winked.   
  
Before you could say anything, he had shifted back to his smaller form and handed you a card. "You ever need anything babe, or have questions. Call me" Before you could get a word in, he was gone, leaving behind a large cloud of blue smoke.   
  
Fuck...  
  
To be Continued  
  
Coming in the Next installment...  
  
You found yourself taking on a second job working at UA. You are the new libarian and adjusting quite nicely. But who is it you see one day roaming the halls of the Highschool. A certial tall and Lanky man in a blue pinstrip suit, hiding some of his demon like features.   
What madness will come of this? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting to read chapter 3! I'm sorry if it seems a bit repetitive here and there, I am still working on improving my writing style!  
>  Artin this chapter was done by my Fantastic friend Sam, Link to their Twitter shall be listed bellow all of this!  
>  If you guys could leave feed back, thats be great! Hope you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> Sams Twitter: https://twitter.com/teratodentata  
>  My Twitter: https://twitter.com/shadow_jae  
>  My Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/electtonic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try and write a new chapters once every week! Please stay tuned! If you wish to see art an updates please check out my Twitter @shadow_jae !


End file.
